


A Penchant for Panties (Full Version)

by bluest_skies



Series: Dom/sub Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Dean in Panties, Dom!Cas, M/M, Sub!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluest_skies/pseuds/bluest_skies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel takes a cue from Dean's past and gives him a pink, silky reminder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Penchant for Panties (Full Version)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the full version of my entry for the Destiel Smut Brigade Challenge :)

Dean stared down at the package Jo had tossed down on his workbench (“This just came for you,” she'd said, a much too curious for her own good look on her face). It looked like one of those inter-office envelopes, about ten other names crossed off the list as it was used over and over.

Currently, there was one name on there, his in the TO space, with the FROM space suspiciously blank. However, Dean had a pretty good inkling as to who had sent it.

He forced himself to finish up his work, putting all his tools away and clearing his workbench before snatching up the envelope and hiding out in his office with the door locked. Dean carefully opened the top, shaking the contents out onto his desk. A small, squishy package wrapped in dark blue tissue paper slid out, along with a single sheet of paper.

_Dean,_

_I would appreciate the pleasure of your company Friday the 22_ _nd_ _at 6pm._

_Inside the package are two items, one of which I would like you to be wearing upon your arrival. You may choose which one to wear._

_I suggest you choose wisely._

_\--Castiel_

Dean's hands trembled as he unwrapped the delicate paper.

"Sweet Jesus,” Dean breathed out. Inside were two pairs of soft, silky panties, one black and the other a  _very_ hot pink. There were no embellishments, no lace or bows, but they were both delicate and definitely feminine.

Dean didn't think much about the conversation he and Castiel had last week when they met for dinner. Castiel was forever asking him questions, about anything and everything; favorite foods, movies, TV shows, what he liked to read, questions about his job. So when Castiel had asked him about past sexual experiences, he chalked it up to Castiel just being his inquisitive self. Dean couldn't even remember how the subject had veered into the direction of past girlfriends or boyfriends, but after a heavy meal and several glasses of wine, Dean had been pleasantly buzzed. And tipsy Dean was a babbler.

When he was nineteen, he had dated a girl named Rhonda. Rhonda, as it turned out, was a little... _kinky_ . They had left a party early, drunk and stumbling down the darkened street towards her house. Rhonda's parents were gone that weekend and Dean was so enthused about getting laid, he didn't think twice about saying yes when she had purred in his ear that she wanted to see him in a pair of her underwear. Dean had quickly shed his shirt and pants, watching as Rhonda practically  _skipped_ to her dresser and came back twirling a pair of pink panties on her finger. It was the first time Dean had ever been dominated in bed and as Rhonda had slipped the silky garment up his legs and over his cock, then spanked and fingered his ass until he was begging to come, he wondered at the sense of rightness he felt in his body. Not confusion or shame, but a sense of...relief. A sense of freedom.

Something he hadn't felt in a long time until meeting Castiel.  _I suggest you choose wisely._ Dean was pretty sure he knew which pair he was expected to choose.

~~*~~

Dean wasn't sure what he was expecting when he arrived at Castiel's on Friday, but this wasn't it. Not that Dean thought Castiel would strip him down and fuck him in the foyer (though he wouldn't have been opposed to that), but he wasn't expecting a leisurely home cooked dinner, followed by couch snuggling and a movie. Not that this wasn't nice either. Dean was just very confused, tucked into the nook of Castiel's arms, not even able to concentrate on the TV screen. Castiel was a warm, solid presence behind him, fingers drifting lightly through Dean's hair and the fact that he was currently wearing hot pink silky panties was  _never_ far from Dean's thoughts. Dean shifted his body for the hundredth time.

“ Are you ok?” Castiel murmured, sliding the hand that toyed with Dean's hair down to rest at the nape, giving it a slight squeeze.

Dean shrugged and squirmed. “I'm fine. Just trying to get comfortable.”

Castiel hummed thoughtfully and patted Dean on the arm. “Turn onto your back and place your head in my lap.”

Dean turned from his side, settling his head onto Castiel's thigh, completely aware of the proximity of his face to Castiel's cock. He felt a flutter in his belly as he turned his face to stare up as Castiel, whose brows were furrowed. Dean nearly purred as Castiel started to pet his hair.

“ What's on your mind, Dean?”

Dean shrugged again. “I don't know...” he trailed off. Dean didn't want to say he was disappointed in how the evening was going because that wasn't it really. He enjoyed Castiel's company, even when they weren't having sex, but-- His thoughts cut off as Castiel gave his hair a slight tug. Dean huffed. “It's not that I'm disappointed, I'm not. I was just hoping-- I mean, after the package you sent me this week I thought...”

“ The night isn't over yet, Dean, though at the moment I'm sorely tempted to just spank your ass red and send you home.”

Dean shook his head, a protest on his lips. Castiel placed two fingers across his mouth, stopping the words from escaping.

“ So tell me, did you even wait to get home before opening what I sent you?”

“ No,” Dean croaked.

“ I didn't think so. I see I'm going to have to work on your lack of patience. It seems to be an issue.” Castiel sighed. “Where did you open it? At your work bench? Office? Perhaps in your car?”

“ My office,” Dean said, his voice weak.

Castiel tsked. “Greedy boy. Well, show me then.” Castiel pushed Dean back down as he started to get up from the couch. “You can stay right here and remove your pants.”

Dean toed off his shoes, trembling fingers fumbling with the button and zipper of his jeans. He lifted his hips to slide his jeans down, which pressed his face deeper into Castiel's crotch. Dean battled with himself to not turn his head and mouth at Castiel's cock through his pants. But god he wanted to. He worked his jeans down, kicking them off, then raised up slightly when Castiel told him to also remove his shirt. Dean settled back, naked except for the hot pink panties he wore that barely contained his cock, which was half-hard, the tip poking out from underneath the waistband. Castiel ran a hand down Dean's chest to his waist, fingertips brushing against the swollen head already leaking precome.

“ You chose well, Dean. I'm pleased. Do you like them?” Castiel hand moved to stroke the shaft through the silky material. Dean's yes stretched out into a groan.

“ I'd like to see what your ass looks like in them. Stand up for me.”

Moving on wobbly legs, Dean stood, facing away from Castiel.

“ Very nice,” Castiel murmured, slipping his fingers beneath the material to run his fingers along the cleft of Dean's ass. Dean gasped, his cock throbbing within the confines of his panties.

“ I think I'd like to see how you move in them. Down on all fours, pet.”

Dean lowered himself to his hands and knees, bowing his back so that his ass was prominently on display. Dean may have wiggled it slightly.

Castiel chuckled lightly, giving Dean's ass a light smack. “Crawl to the bedroom for me.”

Dean moved in the direction of the bedroom, every move causing the panties to slide across his ass and shift against his dripping cock. His breath came in heavy pants, his entire body on fire as Castiel's words floated up from behind him.

“ Mmm, very beautiful, Dean,” Castiel hummed as they made their way into the bedroom. “The color of your panties matches that beautiful flush spreading across your body. Climb up on the bed for me.”

Dean made his way onto the bed, Castiel joining him moments later, naked, his own cock thick and hard. Dean was positioned so that his head was once again in Castiel's lap, Dean's cock within easy reach of Castiel's left hand.

Castiel took his own cock in hand, stroking it a few times before nudging it against Dean's lips. Dean sighed in relief as it slid into his mouth, the ache of wanting to serve Castiel finally being fulfilled. When he felt Castiel place a hand on the back of his head, he relaxed his mouth and throat, letting Castiel use his mouth as he pleased, speeding up when Castiel pressed against his head harder and slowing when Castiel would grip his hair to hold him steady. “There you go,” Castiel murmured. “Such a good boy.”

Dean groaned around Castiel's cock, his tongue lapping along the underside, swallowing when the head brushed along the back of his throat. Castiel lazily stroked Dean through the panties, the material slipping along easily, causing Dean's hips to jerk. Castiel pushed the waistband down slightly, so that the head and part of the shaft was exposed, dragging his fingertips through the liquid leaking from the tip until they were slick.

Castiel nudged Dean's legs apart with his hand, slipping it beneath the panties to run his wet fingers across Dean's perineum and down to his hole. Dean's cock jerked when he felt a fingertip brush across the puckered flesh and he let out a muffled groan around Castiel's dick. Castiel grunted. “Stroke yourself, Dean.”

Dean worked the panties over his cock, stroking erratically as Castiel fucked into his mouth. Castiel continued to brush a finger over Dean's hole, tapping against it randomly. When a finger finally breached his ass, Dean felt overwhelmed by the combined sensations, like a wild thing broken down to pure pleasure, his own and what he was giving to Castiel. He felt as if he had no control over his movements, hips rutting into the air, ass moving to try and take the finger deeper. And he realized, he  _didn't_ have control – it all belonged to Castiel.  _He_ belonged to Castiel. A keening started at the back of Dean's throat.

“ _Oh god_ ...you can come. Come for me pet.” Castiel groaned out, his seed spilling into Dean's mouth. Dean swallowed and sucked at Castiel's cock greedily as he came, spurting all over his hand, soaking the front of his panties. He continued to lightly lick and suck as Castiel softened, kissing the tip before resting his head against Castiel's thigh.

“ Would you like to stay the night?” Castiel asked, lightly tracing a finger along one of Dean's eyebrows and down his cheek.

Dean closed his eyes, lips curling into a small smile. “I'd like that.”

 


End file.
